Alma Gemela
by Ekishka
Summary: Post Hogwarts Ron y Hermione era una pareja feliz de tantas, pero una serie de situaciones hacen que se separen. Podrá el destino juntarlos de nuevo o necesitará de ayuda...Entren y averiguenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Dis.:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo los que yo he inventado, todo los demás pertenece a la autora, J.K.Rowling y la Warner.

**Notas:** la historia esta basada en una de mis peliculas de Disney favoritas: The Parent Tramp ( donde participa L. Lohan), aunque con ciertas modificaciones.

**Alma gemela**

**Capitulo 1: viendo el principio**

Las paredes de aquel baño eran blancas, con sus azulejos perfectamente colocados y en compose con los muebles del sanitario y la grifería plateada y reluciente. Lo único que desentonaba en aquel cuadro de pulcritud era su ceño fruncido y su expresión de desencanto.

-Positivo, mierda!- dejó escapar como toda respuesta al ver la marca en aquel palito en su mano derecha. A sus 22 años y a 3 materias de lograr su titulo universitario sabía que aquello eran solo presagios de mala suerte. ¿ Cómo le había sucedido? Aquel descuido marcaba el comienzo del final de su vida tranquila. A ella, Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de esa institución. Ella estaba embarazada de, según su padre, " bueno para nada" novio, Ron Weasley. ¿ Y ahora que iba hacer?.

-¿Qué hago¡¿Qué hago!- repetía una y otra vez merodeando dentro del baño de su cuarto en la prestigiosa Universidad de Londres para magos y brujas, al compás de sus pasos agitaba frenéticamente las manos.

-Herm¿estás bien?- oyó decir detrás de la puerta. Era Ginny, la hermana menor de su novia.

-Msí – respondió mordiendo sus labios- no te preocupes.

-Herm, llevas en el baño casi media hora!- chilló la otra.

-Oh, ya salgo.- se acercó al espejo. Estaba pálida como un papel y con la expresión desencajada.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta se topó de bruces con la mirada torba de su amiga, quien luego cambió a la sorpresa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó en tono preocupado.

¿Se negaría a darle esa información a Ginny? Seguro que no. Se adelantó hacia la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado. Luego corrió a tumbarse en su cama y llorar. Sufrir por su descuido, por su juventud pérdida, su libertad.

Ahora si Ginny estaba realmente preocupada por ella, por lo que se acercó con vigilo. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y acarició su cabellera, que guardaba aun el resabio de alboroto pese a los tratamientos que había recibido para verse excelente.

-Dime qué te sucede quizás yo pueda ser de ayuda- pidió.

Hermione levantó con lentitud la cabeza, sus ojos y su cara estaban hinchados y rojos.

-Terrible. Es terrible- exclamó como dramatismo

-Peor aún que el Señor Oscuro seguro que no. ¿Cuan terrible puede ser?- sonrió Ginny con la esperanza de animarla. No resultó.

-No, claro que no.- se incorporó sentándose en la cama- Gin... estoy embarazada de Ron- agregó en una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Qué!- gritó la pelirroja, parándose de la sorpresa- Pero ¿cuan...¿cóm...No puede ser!

-Lo es, me hecho 2 test ya, eso era lo que estaba haciendo en el baño.- respondió Hermione mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo, desviando la mirada.

-¿Se lo dirás?- preguntó preocupada, sentándose nuevamente en el borde de la cama.

-No lo sé- respondió con tristeza, parándose y recorriendo su cuarto con cierto aire de nostalgia.

-Debes decírselo, por tu bien, por el bien de ambos, quiero decir, por el tuyo y el de Ron...ejem, el tuyo y el del bebé...Ok, tu me entiendes- afirmó Ginny, nerviosa ante su indecisión.

-Sí, tienes razón, se lo diré hoy en la fiesta de esta noche-dijo no muy convencida.

Esa misma noche, Hermione caminaba abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre que se movía alienada siguiendo la música. El lugar elegido para realizar el evento era un salón abandonado cercano a la pileta. La Universidad tenía algunas aulas abandonadas y forma de castillo pero no tenía el encanto de Hogwarts.

-Torrence, es necesario que ensayemos esa parte de la obra, ahora, estamos en medio de una fiesta.-refunfuñaba un joven de unos 22 años, alto y pelirrojo, que era arrastrado por una chica de mediana estatura, rubia y muy atractiva.

-Claro que sí, además, tu aniñada novia Granger no está merodeando por aquí- dijo sueltamente, sin siquiera inmutarse ante el ceño adusto del joven- la muy sabelotodo debe estar memorizándose los ficheros de la biblioteca. Yo creo que deberías dejarla, he escuchado que ha estado haciéndole " ojitos" al profesor de Filosofía Mágica y adem...- no pudo completar la frase cuando aquel hombre, harto de escucharlo la había acorralado contra la pared, mejor dicho, estrellándola contra ella- Óyeme, qué te pasa!

-Estoy harto de escucharte, Torrence. Hermione es millones de veces mejor que tú, en el sentido amplio de la palabra lo entiendes- respondió con los dientes apretados y sosteniéndola firmemente contra la pared.

-Eres un imbecil- lo calificó la rubia, forcejeando, tratando de zafarse de aquellas fuertes manos.

Mientras tanto, sin que ellos lo sintieran, Hermione avanzaba hacia ellos, sin saber quienes eran. Torrence, vengativa, notó la cercanía de Hermione por lo que se apresuró a besar al que tenía enfrente. Ron estaba en blanco, solo reaccionó cuando escuchó un tacaneo alejarse. Había sido Hermione y lo había mal interpretado todo, por lo que se apresuró a soltar a la bruja, en el más cruentos de los sentidos, y correr tras ellas.

-Mrs. Wood, Mrs. Wood, abrame por favor!- Gritó histérica, golpeando con frenesí la puerta.

Finalmente se asomó una mujer de unos 50 años, quien se sorprendió mucho al verla. Haciéndose a un lado, la invitó a pasar. El cuarto era símil al suyo, salvo porque este estaba repleto de papeles y, seguramente, exámenes.

-Dime, Hermione, qué sucede¿Por qué lloras?

-Eso no tiene importancia, dígame, aun tengo posibilidad de asistir a la Universidad de Salem?- preguntó apresuradamente pero sin perder la cortesía, rezando por dentro.

-Claro, siempre estuvimos esperando que aceptaras! Prepararé los papeles y todo, mañana saldrás para los Estados Unidos, así que prepárate. Ay, que feliz soy viéndote aprovechar semejante oportunidad. Ahora, ve, ve , de seguro que querrás despedirte del Sr. Weasley- sugirió pestañando coquetamente.

-Psí- respondió ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Salió prácticamente corriendo de allí. Se adentró en su cuarto y comenzó a organizar su maleta, redujiendo algunas cosas con magia. Realmente estaba segura de algo, que la cara de Ron Weasley no deseaba verla nunca más en su vida. Pero nunca se debe decir nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione sostenía su maleta firmemente con una mano mientras con la otra se apresuraba a toca el traslador, dando la última mirada a su antigua vida.

Ron corría desesperadamente buscando a su novia, pero parecía haberse desvanecido. De pronto chocó con su hermana.

-Gin, has visto a Herm?- preguntó apurado.

-No, se te ha perdido tu novia, hermanito? Dime, por qué no le preguntas a Torrence Blanch?- respondió mordazmente, con una sonrisa diabólica floreciendo en sus labios.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó alejándose, chocando con otra persona- lo siento, ah es ud. Mrs. Wood, de casualidad ha visto a Hermione?

-Hermione? Recién se ha ido- respondió con nostalgia.

-Irse? A donde?- estaba asustado.

-No lo sabes? No te dijo? Hermione se fue a los Estados Unidos, hijo- respondió.

Del otro lado del Atlántico, Hermione recibía una cálida bienvenida y era admitida en la Universidad de Salem, donde magistralmente sólo le tomaría 3 meses terminar su carrera e insertase en el mercado laboral. Para aquel tiempo su panza comenzaba a asomar y la noticia ya había sido comunicada a sus padres, quienes no dudar en ayudarla desde Inglaterra. Mientras, Hermione vivía en un apartamento en Boston con una amiga, Joss. Ron, por su lado, terminó su carrera y no desistió ni un minuto en buscar a su novia. Le tomó 5 y ½ meses encontrarla y para ese entones ya sabía de la existencia de su hijo/a.

-¿ A donde lo llevó, sr.?- preguntó el conductor del taxi.

-A la Av. Fizts Roy al 1500, por favor.- respondió el hombre, que retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.

Luego de recorrer varias cuadras, el coche se detuvo en el 1500 de la Av. Fitzs Roy. Era un edificio elegante y sobrio, pero denotaba que estaba poblado de amigos y parejas jóvenes. Le pagó al taxista y se bajó del auto algo tambaleante. Se acercó al portero que en ese momento estaba barriendo.

-Disculpe, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger, la conoce?- preguntó con toda la cortesía que el estrés podía proporcionarle.

-Por supuesto, es la bonita embarazada del 5.A, pase, por favor.

-Gracias.

Ron sentía que los segundos en el elevadores eran horas. Cuando finalmente, llegó, buscó la única puerta con una A y, cuando estaba a punto de llamar, todos los miedos acudieron a él. Sin embargo, tomó coraje y llamó.

-Joss, atiende quieres- dijo Hermione con cierta expresión de dolor, a sus 8 meses y medio de embarazo las contracciones eran tremendas- joss? Maldita sea, no ha vuelto.- tambaleándose con cuidado se acercó a la puerta- quién es?

-...- Ron abrió la boca para responder, pero tenía las cuerdas vocales paralizadas del miedo.

Hermione abrió la puerta y bonita emoción que se llevó que rompió bolsa ahí mismo. Ron corría por aquel departamento desconocido armando el bolso de Hermione, quien entre gritosde dolor lo iba guiando. Con apuro la subió en el primer taxi que vio y al poco tiempo estaban en la sala de parto.

-Grandísimo idiota!- chillaba la morena sujeta con firmeza a su mano.

-Oh, veo que ud es el marido, descuide, es normal- dijo fríamente el obstetra- bien, señora, ahora puje!

A las dos horas dos bebes reposaban tranquilos en sus cunitas de acrílico. Hermione había tenido gemelas.

-Bien¿ cómo han decidido que se llamen?- preguntó una feliz enfermera.

Ron miró a Hermione, quien tranquilamente respondió:

-Annie y Hally.

-Ok- la mujer anotó los nombres en sendas libretas y las colocó en la cabecera de cada una de las cunas.

-Hermione, escucha. Aquello fue un malentend...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró una chica con una larga melena negra y unos ojos saltones azules.

-Hermi, me asuste tanto!- exclamó abrazando a la parturienta.

-Shh, Joss, están dormidas- la reprendió sonriendo y correspondiendo su abrazo. Joss se soltó y se dirigió a la cunitas, repitiendo en voz baja: oh, por Dios. Luego de unos segundos volvió a la cama.

-Herm, son hermos... espera tu quien eres?- preguntó reparando por primera vez en la figura de Ron que se hallaba parado en una esquina del cuarto.

-El es Ron..

-Cretino, infeliz, bueno para nada, niñato, estúpido Weasley?- completó la chica mirándolo con malicia- Joss Smith, mucho gusto- saludó tendiendo su mano.

-Vaya, no creí tener tantos segundos nombres- correspondió sarcástico.

---------------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**: Ha sido un capitulo largo! Pero espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo, manifestando además sus ideas en Reviews...

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo )

Ekishka...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis**: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo los que yo he inventado, todo los demás pertenece a la autora, J.K.Rowling y la Warner.

**Notas:** la historia esta basada en una de mis peliculas de Disney favoritas: The Parent Tramp ( donde participa L. Lohan), aunque con ciertas modificaciones.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Respuestas!_**

**dore-malfoy**:me encanta que te agrade mi fic pese a la pareja, muchas

gracias por el comentario!

**Ardeth**: si, lo sé, pasa todo muy rápido es que soy muy ansiosa!Lo seguiré

con toda la frecuencia que pueda... Besotes

**Faithfrv**: Gracias!)

**Estelmagika**:muchas gracias! Bueno, el destino de las gemelas se hace

evidente en este segundo capitulo...

**Alma Gemela**

Capitulo 2: De la carta al Expresso

Del nacimiento de las niñas ya habían pasado 11 largos años en donde, según un acuerdo entre Ron y Hermione hecho 2 meses después del nacimiento, Annie vivía con Hermione en los Estados Unidos, sin saber de la existencia de su padre y su hermana, y Hally con Ron en Inglaterra, en la misma situación de hermana. El acuerdo se pactó luego de que Hermione se negará por enésima vez a perdonarlo y él, furioso, decidió marchar. Aunque Hermione, astuta, le propuso el excelente acuerdo, con lo cual ambas partes serían responsables de los frutos de su unión.

-Pero yo deseo ir allí, mamá!- rogaba Annie, estrujando su carta de Hogwarts entre sus manos. Annie, he de destacar, que tenía una larga melena rojo fuego acompañada de unos ojos café. Su cara era pecosa, dándole un toque angelical.

-Annie, hija, ya te dije que la Academia para señoritas de Salem es mejor.- respondió su madre, que a sus 33 años, Hermione era una eminencia en la medicina Mágica.

-Hermione, si Annie quiere ir porque no la dejas, nosotros no nos negamos a que fueras en su momento- comentó su padre, quien estaba expectante por el resultado de la discusión. Los padres de Hermione estaban de visita cabe aclarar- Estoy seguro de que allí estará mejor que en ningún otro lugar.

-Pero papá!- ahora la que chillaba era Hermione.

-Hermione no eres más una niña y ya puedes enfrentarte a tus problemas sola, no sé si estoy siendo claro- aclaró él levantando una ceja, recalcando con esto que "problemas" significaba: Ron Weasley.

-Oh, esta bien... irás a Hogwarts.

-Gracias, gracias!- gritaba como loca de felicidad abrazando primero a su madre y luego a su abuelo. Finalmente salió corriendo para comunicarles a todos en la casa que iría a Hogwarts.

-Papá, crees que hago bien?- preguntó Hermione preocupada, viendo por donde Annie se había ido.

-Yo creo que es lo mejor, si tienes suerte quizás vayan a casa distintas.

-Espero.

------

-Caldero?

-Listo!

-Varita?

-Listo! Ya tenemos todo, papá, vamos a tomar un helado con Tía Gin- sugirió una niña de unos 11 años, con una cabellera larga roja y dos enormes ojos marrones, además de un decoro de pecas en su nariz y pómulos.

-Vamos- respondió su agobiado padre, cargando con algunas bolsas.-Vaya, cuando papá chillaba con las compras para la escuela tenía razón.

En la heladería, Hally, la niña, se mostraba muy entusiasmada con su futura vida escolar mientras hablaba con su tía Gin y su tío Harry.

-Vaya, Ron, pareces Hermione con todos esos libros- exclamó jocoso Harry, aunque por ese comentario, su adorable esposa le propinó un merecido codazo que, seguramente, le reacomodó todos los órganos. En efecto, Ron cargaba a una buena cantidad de libros puesto que la bolsa se había roto al entrar en la heladería.

-¿Quién es Hermione, tía Gin?- preguntó Hally, tomando con cuidado una porción de helado.

-Nadie, nadie... y dime en qué casa desearías estar?- preguntó Ginny cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-Qué pregunta! En Gryffindor por supuesto- sonrió.

Sin que ninguno de los 4 se diera cuenta, por la vereda de entre frente Annie y su madre caminaban en busca de todos los objetos para asistir a clases. Hacía 2 días que habían llegado y, aunque fingiese estar disgustada y neutral con la situación, Hermione denotaba estar muy emocionada.

Entraron juntas a comparar la varita.

- Sí, qué se le ofrec...- cuando el vendedor vio a la niña no dudo en preguntar- se te olvidó algo, niña?

-Eh?- preguntó asustada Annie- Es la primera vez que vengo.

-Ah, tu no has estado antes aquí? Cómo hace media hora?- preguntó consternado.

-No- negó la niña

-Los años me están matando- murmuró- Bueno, seguro que quieres una varita, no?

-Si- afirmó feliz.

Luego de probar con algunas, finalmente hallaron la correcta:

-Je, que curioso, acabo de vender la varita gemela de está hace media hora. 17.5 cm, pelo de unicornio rumano, no se olvida fácilmente.

-Curioso, curioso- decía Hermione nerviosa mientras pagaba y su hija se veía visible preocupada por las reacciones de su madre.

Otro hecho anecdótico se dio en la tienda de túnicas. Allí Hermione se encontró con su viejo rival del colegio, Draco Malfoy, quien parecía jovial de verla, en vez de amargado.

-Vaya, Granger¿ cómo estas?- preguntó él, del brazo con su esposa, Lavender Brown.

-Bien...¿ qué tal tú? Veo que te casaste con Lavender, me alegro mucho. ¿ Están comprando?.

-Si, la túnica para nuestro hijo, Malcom¿ y tú? Hace un rato me crucé con Weasley, veo la hicieron bien, eh?- dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Ah, hijo, ya terminaste?

-Si, papá- respondió un chico de 11 años con el pelo rubio alborotado y ojos grises- Malcom Malfoy, mucho gusto- se presentó ante Hermione.

Mientras Annie se probaba unas túnicas.

-No, Ron y yo no hicimos nada y...- comenzó a explicar, hasta que vio salir a su hija y dirigirse hacia ellos.

-Mami ya elegí- dijo la niña, dirigiendo la mirada primero a su madre, luego a los demás, reparando en Malcom.

-Bueno, Granger, nosotros seguimos comprando-dijo sueltamente Draco pagando- dale mis saludos a Potter y los demás- pidió mientras salía con su familia de aquel negocio.

Hermione había quedado totalmente en blanco, para luego mirar en dirección hacía su hija.

-mamá, de prisa que solo me falta el caldero- exigió Annie.

Para las 10 de la mañana del 1º de septiembre, tanto Annie estaban lista para ir a la estación King Cross. Aunque pareciera chistoso y pese a que el día estaba nublado, Hermione se colocó gafas de sol y trató de verse lo más irreconocible posible. Una vez allí, despidieron con un abrazo conmovedor, mientras que en otra parte de la estación, en el mismo andén, un padre también estrechaba a su hija.

-Hally, prométeme que te portaras bien, si? No hagas muchos destrozos, ni pierdas puntos por tonterías.- le recordó Ron a su hija, mientras ella lo miraba con cierto hastío.

-Si, pa. Me portaré bien. Puedo usar los sortilegios de los tíos Fred y George? Casi he tenido que llenar otro baúl con ellos, nunca se sabe cuantos son necesarios.

-Claro que no! Oye compórtate, ahora súbete!- chilló Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

Desde arriba del tren Hally saludó por última vez a su padre, a su tío Harry, tía Ginny y su primo Jack. Todos le correspondían un saludo con la mano.

-Ron, crees que Hermione haya mandado a su hija también?- preguntó Harry con sumo interés, ante la desaprobadora mirada de su mujer.

-No, lo más probable es que Annie vaya a una escuela de magia en los Estados Unidos.- respondió seguro mientras marchaba hacía la puerta.

Dentro del tren Hally buscaba un compartimiento, mientras Annie hacia lo suyo por el lado contrario. Pronto ambas chocaron en la puerta del único compartimiento libre del tren.

-Hey yo llegué primero!- gritó Hally mirando desafiante a su oponente.

-No! Fui yo!- corrigió Annie, devolviéndole la misma mirada.

-Lo quieres arreglar?- preguntó la primera sacando a relucir sus puños. Que más se podría esperar de una niña criada entre hombres y jugadores de Quidditch.

-Me parece bien- respondió la segunda, no muy segura de lo que iba hacer. Su madre siempre le recordaba que no es correcto pelear, sino que es mejor hablar.

-Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó un joven de unos 16 años reluciendo la P prefecto en su pecho.- de que curso son?

-Somos de primero- respondió Annie tímida y temerosa- es-estamos peleando por el compartimiento- confesó.

-Pues déjense de peleas y compartan el lugar. Reportare su mal comportamiento a la Directora del colegio cuando lleguemos.

-Ves? Esto es tu culpa!-gritó Annie roja de la furia. Si su madre se enteraba estaría en severos problemas.

-Mi culpa! Tu empezaste...- acusó Hally muy enfadada.

-Ok, basta. Metanse allí como buenas hermanas que son- ordenó el chico.

-No somos hermanas!- dijeron las dos al unísono- ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-Pero si son iguales- exclamó él- como se llaman?

-Annie Granger

-Hally Weasley.

-Bien, Weasley, Granger, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

-Si- ambas se metieron en el recinto. Se sentaron una en frente de la otra y no hablaron en el resto del viaje.

La ceremonia del sombrero siempre la misma, por lo que solo cabe resaltar que ambas fueron a Griffindor, para mayor caos aún. Todos, para su molestia, a firmaban que eran hermanas. Ellas estaban muy molestas una con la otra, se sacaban chispas. Y uno de los tantos problemas que ocasionaron las llevaron a quedar encerradas en la torre de Astronomía a modo de castigo impuesto por la directora Macgonagal.

-Oh Dios!- suspiró Annie- mamá va a matarme...

-Y a mi, papá...- mustió Hally, quien giró para ver a su compañera que en esos momentos estaba llorando-hey, lo siento. A veces soy pesada, perdóname. No llores por favor.- se disculpó abrazándola.

-Ah? Yo también lo siento! Y-yo puedo ser muy gruñona y mandona a veces también.- se secó las lagrimas con el pijama- amigas?

-Claro- afirmó Hally sonriendo- oye cuéntame algo de tu vida, quieres?

-Si, bien yo vivía en Boston con mi madre y mi tía Joss. Mis abuelos son de Londres y cada tanto nos visitaban, aunque ahora mamá y yo nos mudamos a Londres también.

-Y tu padre?

-Oh, él. De hecho no lo conozco, solo tengo media foto. Sé que él es inglés. Ahora dime tú.

-Pues...yo he vivido toda mi vida en Inglaterra, con mi papá, mis tíos, mis tías y mis primos. Además de mis abuelos. Somos una familia muy grande. Mi papá y mi tío Harry juegan en la selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra.

-Y tu madre?

-Ella? No sé nada, nunca la vi. Solo en una foto- mustió.

-En una foto?- Annie se quedó pensativa- Hally!- gritó por fin- no te das cuenta?

-Ah,Si, ya se tu también tienes hambre. Papá me dijo algo de los elfos y un cuadro...

-No! – la interrumpió- tienes la foto?

-Si, siempre tengo su foto conmigo- respondió

-Yo también.

Cada una buscó y sacó la foto.

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres las juntamos, si?- propuso Annie nerviosa.

-Si!- respondió Hally con un dejo de emoción en su voz.

-1..

-2...

-3!- ambas unieron los pedazos de fotos, que al instante se fusionaron y mostraron a la pareja junta. Eran Ron y Hermione muy acaramelados patinando sobre el hielo.

-Si ella es tu madre- dijo Annie- y él es mi padre... o sea que nosotras somos..

-Gemelas!- chilló Hally abrazándola feliz- siempre quise tener una hermana.

-Y yo una!.

Ambas se fueron a dormir, cada una tomando una de las puntas de la foto.

* * *

Notas de la autora: fue un capitulo bastante largo para mi gusto, pero espero que les haya gustado y continuen leyendo mi fic...Muchas gracias por el apoyo que he recibido con los reviews!

Ekishka...


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis.:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo los que yo he inventado, todo los demás pertenece a la autora, J.K.Rowling y la Warner.

**Notas:** la historia esta basada en una de mis peliculas de Disney favoritas: The Parent Tramp ( donde participa L. Lohan), aunque con ciertas modificaciones.

_Respuestas!_

**Ardeth:** muchas gracias por el comentario! Ya habilite los reviews anónimos, de nuevo muchas gracias por habermelo dicho.

**Hermi-500:**Gracias por los comentarios, perdón que no te respondí en el segundo

capitulo espero que no te hayas ofendido. En cuanto a Draco... bueno,preferí humanizarlo un poco, dado que no influye demasiado en la historia; digamos que Lavender lo cambió un poquito, jejeje...

**Ophelia dakker**: Gracias por el comentario.

**Faiyhfrv**: Si, si está basada en Juego de Gemelas, la pelí de Disney.

**Alma Gemela**

**Capitulo 3: Confesiones en Bristol Coffee shop **

Para la mañana siguiente todos los profesores estaban terriblemente sorprendidos del cambio radical entre las dos alumnas que hasta el día anterior se odiaban y se profería insultos y maldiciones una a la otra. Con el transcursos de las semanas se llevaban mejor. Ambas eran muy similares con sus costumbres: ambas volaban muy bien y sabían muchísimo. Pero Hally era algo más haragana y Annie demasiado metódica y estudiosa.

-Annie tengo una idea- le comentó una noche de tantas su hermana- tu quieres conocer a papá y yo a mamá, no?

-Si- respondió la otras mientras se terminaba de colocar el pijama. Aún era temprano, por lo que la gran mayoría de las chicas estaban en la sala común haciendo sus tareas.

-Pues bien, para las vacaciones de Navidad hagámonos pasar una por la otra. Qué te parece?- propuso feliz.

-Es un plan excelente, después de todo son solo 10 días, qué puede salir mal?

-Nada, absolutamente. Además tenemos más de tres meses para prepáranos- dijo feliz.

-Qué te parece si comenzamos ahora? Me muero por saber de papá- confesó Annie abrazándose las rodillas en su cama.

-Bueno papá es... él es muy bueno y muy gracioso, aunque a veces es terco y cabezota. Después está la tía Ginny, que es la más chica de los 7 hermanos que son...

-Siete!- gritó Annie.

-Claro, están: Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, papá y Ginny…Bien la tía es muy amable y Hermosa, pero no la hagas enojar, es muy vengativa. Su esposo es Harry Potter, él es el buscador de la Selección.

-Harry Potter! El que venció a Voldemort?

-El mismo- respondió Hally orgullosa- El tío Charlie trabaja con dragones en Rumania y esta casado con Veronic, ambos tienen una hija, Sofhie. El tío Bill está casado con Fleur y ambos tienen tres hijos: Mark, Charlotte y Thomas; además trabaja en Gringgots. El tío Percy esta casado y trabaja en el ministerio. El tío Fred y tío George son gemelos y trabajan en su propio negocio: Sortilegios Weasley, Fred está casado con Angelina y George con Katie; el primer matrimonio tiene al pequeño Maurice y el segundo tienen a Susan y a Mika. Ginny y Harry tienen a Jack, que tiene 6 años. Después están los abuelos Molly y Arthur. La abuela es adorable y el abuelo también, quedarás enamorada cuando los conozcas.

-Vaya, es una familia grande, muy grande... la de mamá es pequeña.- reconoció Annie- Mamá es muy cariñosa y simpática, pero otras veces es muy mandona. Después están los abuelos Francis y Jane, son algo serios pero muy divertidos. Sobre todo el abuelo. Joss es mi tía postiza, mamá y ella se conocen de hace mucho. Victor Krum es un buen amigo de la familia, siempre me trae unos regalos fantásticos.

- Krum! El jugador búlgaro? Soy su fan, aunque papá, vete a saber porqué, lo odia- dijo emocinada Hally

-Si, es un gran amigo de mamá, pero sabes, no se lo digas a nadie, creo que está enamorado de mamá- confesó Annie y luego rió ante la cara de asombro de Hally.

-No me gusta esa pareja- dijo Hally algo enojada- tal vez podríamos unir a papá y mamá nuevamente...

-Oye, sería peligroso... pero suena muy tentador

-Ok, hagámoslo. Ambas debes indagar durante las vacaciones de invierno.-aseguró Hally.

Muy emocionadas con sus planes, ambas se fueron a dormir para esperar con anhelo la navidad.

-----

Luego de tres agotadoras semanas de reincorporación laboral en el hospital de San Mungo, la flamante médica en Traumatología y patologías mágicas Hermione Jane Granger tomaba un café en una cafetería conocida del centro de Londres, La Bristol Coffee shop.

Llevaba casi media hora cuando una mujer muy atractiva pero con un prominente embarazo se acercó a ella.

-Disculpe, es usted Hermione Granger?- preguntó con cortesía a su lado.

-Si- respondió mirándola con cara extraña.

-Sabe quien soy? Me reconoces?- preguntó sonriendo- Soy Torrence, Torrence Blanch.

-Torrence!-gritó parándose. Sentía toda la ira de once años corriendo por sus venas.

-Puedo sentarme? Es que me duelen mis piernas, mi esposo no tarda en llegar.- pidió amablemente, mientras se sentaba. Hermione la contempló mientras se sentaba nuevamente. _Será el nuevo hermanito de Hally?_ Se preguntó mirando su panza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-Cuéntame tu vida, Hermione, te has casado con Weasley?.

Hermione exhaló todo el oxigeno que tenía contenido en sus pulmones. Por una extraña razón se sentía aliviada de que le preguntara eso. Abrió la boca para hablar pero ella habló primero.

-Seguro que sí, ustedes hacen la mejor pareja que he visto. Sabes quisiera que me perdonarás por lo de aquella vez, era una niña tonta y estúpida. Pero luego me arrepentí, me sentí horrible. Yo lo había obligado a besarme, él te había estado defendiendo y yo me enoje. Pero juro que es de lo que más me arrepiento . Tu una vez me dijiste, en el primer año de la Universidad, que el mundo era distinto a lo que yo creía, que la belleza interior de la personas era lo que realmente valía. No lo comprendí sino tiempo después, cuando conocí al amor de mi vida. Oh! Justamente allí viene- Torrence extendió el brazo hacia arriba- aquí cariño! Hermione él es Neville- lo presentó. Aunque ella no necesitaba presentaciones, sabía quien era.

-Longbottom?- preguntó y él asintió- Neville cuanto tiempo!- dijo abrazándolo.

-Que haces por aquí, Herms?

-Oh, me estoy tomando un pequeño descanso, en 10 minutos debo estar en el hospital- respondió.

-Hermione, nosotros vamos a tener una niña- comenzó él nervioso- y queríamos saber podríamos ponerle tu nombre? Has sido una persona muy importante, nos has ayudado a los dos. De maneras distintas, pero ayuda al fin.

-Claro que si- respondió mientras comenzaba a llorar emocionada. Sin duda era los más noble que alguien le haya pedido jamás.

-No llores, Hermi- pidió Neville.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo ella sonriendo- saben debo regresar a mi trabajo y todo eso, disculpen.

-Claro, nosotros no te retrasamos más, chau Herms, nos vemos.- se despidió la pareja mientras se marchaban.

_Entonces él no fue culpable de nada_ pensó mientras caminaba por el hospital_ mi vida es un caos ahora, qué hago? él debe estar casado y Hally nunca creía verla pues ya tendrá otra madre. Me siento mal, me siento horrible_ corrió al baño a vomitar_ Y yo?_ _Yo...debo aceptarlo, creo que sigo amando a Ron...RAYOS!_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Este capitulo me quedo algo melodramático quízas, pero le da un toque más emotivo a la historia y forma una pieza fundamental en la relación de la personajes, pese a que en la película no hay ningún suceso que se corresponda me parece.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...

Ekishka ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dis.:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo los que yo he inventado, todo los demás pertenece a la autora, J.K.Rowling y la Warner.

**Notas:** la historia esta basada en una de mis peliculas de Disney favoritas: The Parent Tramp ( donde participa L. Lohan), aunque con ciertas modificaciones.

_Respuestas!_

**Hermi-500:**Jajaja...Neville seguramente siga siendo un nerd el resto de su vida, pero bueno, tenía que cerrar la historia de Torrence de alguna manera y que mejor que haciéndola reflexionar en algunos aspectos de su vida. En cuanto a las gemelas ya en el capítulo cuatro empiezan a meter la pata... Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Ana:** Gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora los que has leído. Trataré de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que me sea posible.

**Merodeadora-Chii:** si, supongo sería terriblemente raro! En cuanto a la narración, lo sé, relato muy aprisa, pero me gusta la narración más dinámica!

Gracias por las opiniones.

**Ardeth:** jejeje, Hermione conserva sus facultades de mujer inteligente aún!

Gracias por el comentario...

**Alma Gemela**

Capitulo 4: De Navidades y otros cuentos

La Navidad llegó con grandes ráfagas de aire helado y nieve. Pero dentro del castillo se respiraba un clima acogedor y dulce.

Tanto Annie como Hally habían empleado la última semana en los preparativos finales, en los que se involucraban que el corte de cabello de Annie.

-_Flashback—_

-Estás lista?- preguntó Hally con un hilo de voz sosteniendo unas brillantes tijeras.

Su hermana no respondió, solo asintió tragando un poco de saliva con dificultad.

-Ok, aquí voy- Hally cerró los ojos y suspiró, tomando un mechón de cabello rojizo entre sus manos.

-Hey! Mira antes de cortar!- reprochó Annie asustada.

-Ah? Si.

Luego de unos minutos Annie tenía el cabello exactamente igual que Hally.

-_Fin del Flashback--_

Las hermanas terminaron de darle los últimos toques a su equipajes. Ambas ya sabían como debían actuar y hablar, aun así estaban muertas de miedo. Luego de saludar a sus amigos, subieron al Expresso que las llevaría con sus respectivas familias.

Annie estaba tan nerviosa que casi ni hablaba y se puso bastante pálida cuando en tren se detuvo. Hally por su parte tampoco estaba tranquila.

Hermione estaba notablemente nerviosa en la estación y miraba para todos lados en el andén, como si fuera la mejor espía de la CIA mágica.

El tren por fin frenó su marcha y ambas niñas se bajaron de él. Annie buscaba una inconfundible cabellera roja, que prontamente vio. Allí estaba su padre, esperándola con una espléndida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hally, cariño- la estrujó en sus brazos en cuanto la vio, y ella por su parte se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerza- te extrañe muchísimo... bueno, yo y todos los demás. Fred y George te esperan para un partido de Quidditch y tía Gin...- las voces se fueron alejando, mientras la verdadera Hally veía por fin a su madre. Tal como la había soñado, de mediana estatura y hermosa.

-Annie, mi bebé- sonrió al verla, mientras Hally corría a abrazarse a ella.

-Mamá!- sollozó, mientras trataba de evitar que las lagrimas fluyeran, cosa que fue imposible.

-Annie...- susurró Hermione, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Te extrañé tanto, fue casi como una vida- confesó mientras se separaba un poco.

-Oh, An, yo tambien te extrañé a horrores, igual que los abuelos –Hermione la miró fijamente-¿ qué te hiciste en el cabello?

-Oh, una niña del curso me lo corto, no te gusta, mami?- preguntó asustada.

-Me encanta- respondió la madre sonriendo-salimos?

-Claro- ambas salieron empujando el carrito.

Para la media tarde, Annie había conocido a la gran mayoría de su familia paterna y la Madriguera, donde pasarían las vacaciones de Navidad. Y, tal como Hally le había preanunciado, quedo terriblemente encariñada con su abuela Molly y su tía Ginny.

-Hal, vienes a jugar?- preguntaron sus tíos Fred y George, quienes ya sostenían sus escobas. Ron esperaba junto la puerta con Harry.

-Eh? No, preferiría quedarme leyendo, he encontrado un libro sobre la Historia de Hogwarts que me ha resultado fascinante- respondió con soltura, aunque luego se reprimió por dentro por haber mostrado demasiado su verdadero yo.

-QUE!- el chillido de Ron había retumbado por toda la sala. Harry y los gemelos por su parte abrieron mucho los ojos. Todos se sentía como si los hubieran metido en el pensadero de Dumbledore a ver recuerdos de su adolescencia.

-Ay, Ron, si la niña no quiere ir, esta bien- comenzó Molly, quien venía de la cocina, muy extrañada por la respuesta de su nieta- no, querida?

-Eh, si.- Annie se hundió en el sillón.

-Bueno, nosotros volveremos en unas horas- anunció Harry abriendo la puerta para que los otros pasaran.

La niña tomó su libro y comenzó a leerlo, con una expresión de entusiasmo mientras de devoraba los párrafos de su lectura. Mientras Molly la contemplaba en silencio.

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de allí, Hally cenaba con sus abuelos y su madre. La niña se esforzaba tremendamente por mantener su papel.

-An, recuerdas que pasado mañana es el partido de Quidditch? El de Inglaterra vs. Bulgaria- comenzó Hermione con fastidio, nunca había logrado adaptarse a ese deporte.

-Sí- respondió con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

-Pues tu tío Viktor no ha tenido mejor idea que regalarnos unos boletos- revoleó los ojos- así que si no quieres ir podría decirle que...

-Claro que no!- interrumpió, sonrojándose al instante recordando que Annie y su madre no era muy aficionadas al deporte- digo, sería muy descortés de nuestra parte decirle que no.

-Hermione, creo que la pequeña An tiene razón- apoyó su madre.

-Bueno, si no hay otra opción supongo que iremos, no?- suspiró Hermione.

-Qué bien!- chilló Hally de la emoción.

La familia Weasley junta en su esplendor disfrutaba de una agradable cena hasta que escuchó un ruido, como el de una caída, desde el living. Ron se apresuró a ir hacía ese lugar.

-Ron, amor! Llegué en mal momento?- se escuchó una voz femenina y seductora.

Annie observó como tanto su tía y su abuela largaban un bufido. Finalmente, su padre regresó trayendo de la mano a una mujer muy hermosa, que se veía claramente que era algunos años menor. Ella poseía una melena rubia no muy larga y rizada y una mirada color azul. Les ofreció una sonrisa amplia a todos los presentes, pasando su mirada por cada uno de ellos deteniéndose en la niña.

-Oh, tu debes ser la famosa Hally- aduló ella

-Y tu eres ...?- preguntó mirándola con desconfianza

-Oh, cariño ella es Sharon William, mi...- dijo Ron algo cohibido

-Soy su prometida- recaló la mujer.

-Qué!- estalló la niña- No lo puedo creer!- tan solo atinó a abandonar corriendo la cocina.

-Qué!- estalló la niña- No lo puedo creer!- tan solo atinó a abandonar corriendo la cocina.

_No es posible_- pensó Annie, acurrucada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto-_Hally me dijo que no tenía pareja...ahora...Dios, tengo que hablar con Hal._

-Ron, cariño, tu no le habías dicho nada?- preguntó Sharon inocentemente, aunque un destello de malicia se hacía visible en su mirada.

-No...-respondió él, avergonzado ante las miradas horrendas que le dedicaban sus hermanos y cuñadas.

-Ja, tu le robaste la primicia- soltó Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Oh! Déjame hablar con ella, si?- pidió la mujer.

-Hazlo si quieres- respondió él.

-Esta bien- lo besó rápidamente- ahora vuelvo, ah! Señora Weasley podría servirme un poco de su estofado?- pidió más que amable, con un tono imperativo.

Annie terminó de garabatear el pergamino que estaba escribiendo y lo ató a la pata de su lechuza. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió.

-Anda, Rouge, llévale está carta a Hally- pidió susurrándole.

TOC TOC

Al escuchar la puerta, la niña se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y tumbarse en la cama.

-Se puede?- preguntó la rubia abriendo la puerta despacio.

-Si- respondió secamente al reconocer la voz de la mujer

-Quisiera hablar contigo- pidió sonriéndole, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Mientras en la cocina, Ginny estaba colérica y Harry hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlarla. Al final luego de tantos años de matrimonio, Harry había descubierto que la ira de Ginny podía superar cualquier tipo de plan diabólico de Voldemort o incluso al Innombrable mismo.

-Eres increíble, sabes?- comenzó apretando los dientes- primero Hermione, ahora tu hija, dime piensa perfilarte para "El bobo del siglo"?

-Oh, cállate, Gin, y no menciones a esa mujer en mi presencia- respondió Ron, enojado también.

* * *

Notas de la autora: He vuelto! y perdón por tardar, pero mi cretina computadora se descompuso y tuve que enviarla al service ¬¬U. En fin, parece que la trama se ha vuelto un poco más enredada,no?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Saludos...

Ekishka...


	5. Chapter 5

_Respuestas!_

**dany pruzzo**: me alegro te haya gustado!Gracias por el aporte.

**Hermi-500(Pamela**): Me encanta que te haya agradado! Ronnie es el autentico hombre calcetín, solo sirve para meter la pata ( chiste malo, muy malo)!En cuantoa Sharon, no te preocupes, la haré sufrir (jejeje ¬¬)...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alma Gemela**

Capítulo 5: Teoría del caos ( parte 1)

La posibilidad de una charla con ESA mujer se le hacía la cosa menos apetecible pero estaba prácticamente encerrada en aquella habitación.

-Bien, usted dirá, señorita William- soltó muy tranquila la niña mirándola duramente.

-Vaya, eres muy educada para haber sido criada por un hombre- recaló la muy cruzándose de piernas.

- Disculpe? Es que acaso pretendía encontrase con un potrillo o con una niña?- preguntó indignada y herida en su orgullo. Acaso esa mujer ponía en duda las cualidades de su padre como educador? Porque su hermana no era ningún potrillo, quizás algo cabeza dura.

-No, claro que no- se excusó- solo que como te ha faltado un ejemplo femenino, quizás...

-Tengo a mi tía y a mi abuela- interrumpió.

-Ya lo sé, me refería a una madre- respondió frescamente, induciendo la conversación hacía donde ella quería.

-No la necesito, he vivido toda mi vida sin una... y no necesito una suplente.

-Mira, niñita- su tono describía una furia que iba en aumento- no voy hacerte de suplente ni mucho menos, no me interesa... tu no me interesas, solo me interesa tu padre.- respondió reluciendo sus inmaculados dientes blancos.

-Por su dinero?- preguntó- porque no creo que una mujer como tu, hermosa y sexy, se fije en un hombre como él a menos que sea por eso.

-Tu padre, aunque tu no creas, es el hombre que siempre soñé para mi

-Ah! Que extraño! Así que te gusta que los hombres sean cabeza dura, gruñones, celosos e histéricos- enumero, recordando una pequeña lista de los defectos de sus padre que su hermana le había hecho.- opino que debes estar realmente enamorada de él, porque una relación no debe basarse solo en sexo, no?

-Vaya!- exclamó sorprendida- veo que estoy hablando con toda una mujer, o es que acaso en Hogwarts han mejorado la enseñanza? Sea lo que sea yo voy a casarme con tu padre te guste o no y tu eso lo puedes cambiar- dijo levantándose y acercándose a la puerta- que descanses.

-Que te cases lo decidiremos nosotras- murmuró por lo bajo.

Hally llevaba largo rato mirando todos los objetos de la habitación de su hermana, hasta que notó una lechuza en su ventana.

-Rouge!- exclamó, abriendo la ventana para que la rojiza lechuza entrará- tiene una carta de Annie?- le susurró por lo bajo tomando la nota que estaba atada a la pata del animal.

_Hal: _

_Terribles noticias! Tenemos que reunirnos urgentemente! Papá va a casarse con una mujer, una tal Sharon William. Tienes que ayudarme..._

_Annie._

_Sharon William?_- pensó Hally-_ la zorra del ministerio! Su secretaria_- arrojó la carta a la basura, para evitar que la evidencia sea encontrada, y se dispuso a pensar en alguna solución.

Para el día siguiente, Annie estaba envuelta en un halo de nervios que casi ni toco su desayuno, para colmo estaba sola en casa con su abuela, Ginny y el hijo de esta, Jack; su padre estaba en el Ministerio, donde trabajaba a parte de ser jugador de la liga Nacional de Quidditch junto con Harry.

-Vamos, apúrate- susurró Annie, pero para su desgracia en una voz perfectamente audible.

-Dijiste algo, Hal?- preguntó su abuela, que esta cocinando mientras la niña leía un libro en la cocina y tía Ginny cosía una remera de Jack.

-Yo? No he dicho nada- respondió apresuradamente, mientras sus orejas se ponían rojas.

-Sabes... te he notado algo extraña, te sientes bien?- preguntó sentándose a la mesa con ella.

-Yo, claro que si, señora... digo Molly, digo abuela- se pegó un palmó en la frente al darse cuenta de su error.

-Eh? Qué fue eso? Hally te lo digo en serio, actúas como si fueras otra- mencionó preocupada la mujer- primero ayer lo de no querer jugar, preferir leer...

-Es que bueno...- entonces comprendió que no podía mantener la farsa- yo... como si fuera otra?

-Si

-Como si fuera... Annie?- preguntó tímidamente, mientras su abuela abría mucho los ojos y Ginny escupía el café que estaba tomando mientras cosía.

-Qué sabes de ella?- preguntó asustada

-Es que yo soy Annie... Hally está con mamá y yo quería conocer a papá... Oh, de veras lo siento... no quise mentirles

- Tu eres Annie? No lo puedo creer... yo...

-Es simplemente fascinante- dijo Ginny

-Están enojadas conmigo, señora Weasley y señora Potter?- preguntó educadamente, aunque seguramente ya era bastante tarde para formalidades.

-Claro que no, solo muy emocionadas!- respondieron abrazándola- eres tan tierna!

-Pero deben prometer que guardarán silencio y que no le dirán nada a papá- les pidió mientras les devolvía el abrazo.

-Seguro- afirmaron las mujeres.

Al día siguiente todos se encaminaron al estadio de Quidditch, puesto que tenían que asistir al partido de Inglaterra vs. Bulgaria.

Hermione buscó sus lugares en las gradas, Hally, por su parte iba muy emocionada porque, aunque fuera desde las gradas vería su papá luego de varios meses. Finalmente luego de un rato hizo su entrada triunfal el equipo visitante. Annie, en la grada contraria realizó un pequeño gritito cuando Krum, su tío postizo, entró en la cancha. Luego de estos entró el equipo local.

-_...el buscador Harry Potter-_ anunció una potente voz masculina desde los alto parlantes-_ y el guardián estrella de la temporada: Ronald Weasley_- como era costumbre, Ron efectuó su vuelo triunfal antes de llegar a su posición en la cancha. Mientras hacía esto, Hermione se hundía en su butaca, deseando que la tierra la tragase.

Sharon se acomodó en su asiento, envuelta en un elegante tapado de visón. Por su expresión facial, se notaba que aquella actividad la fastidiaba, sin embargo tenía congelada en sus labios su sonrisa hipócrita.

La primera parte del partido fue especialmente monótona y aburrida, y solo se escuchaban unos "ohhh" ante alguna proeza de Krum. Pero para sorpresa y desagrado de todos los presentes, a parte de que ninguno de los equipos había conseguido la snitch aún, una bulger "loca" impactó duramente contra el guardián inglés haciendo que este cayese al vacío desde su escoba. Todos los espectadores contuvieron el aliento mientras lo veían caer.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y, tomando a Annie ( Hally) de la mano, se traslado hasta el césped, donde para fortuna ya habían rodeado a Ron.

-Señora Granger- exclamó uno de los paramédicos de San Mungo- que suerte que usted este aquí!

Ella se apresuró a llegar hasta Ron y comenzar la curación, para estabilizarlo y poder trasladarlo al ya famoso hospital.

Pasadas una horas, mientras la familia Weasley esperaba atenta y preocupada, Hally, por su lado, estaba en el despacho de su madre al borde de la histeria.

Ron abrió los ojos muy lentamente y lo primero que notó fue el techo blanco del hospital; lo segundo fue unas manos cálidas recorriendo su brazo, pecho y cabeza.

Hermione, por su parte, retiraba uno a uno los electrodos del cuerpo de Ron y acomodaba los vendajes. Por fin cuando alzó la mirada, notó una azul clavada en la suya. Con lo cual se ruborizó al instante.

-Oh, que suerte que ha despertado- trato de ser lo más formal y fría que le fue posible- ya comenzaba a preocuparme y...- no pudo completar la frase porque Ron se había sentado ya en la cama.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Me ha quedado un poco"sin gracia" este quinto capítulo, espero que el sexto quede mejor ( me preocupare por lograrlo). Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer el fic y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. 

Ekishka...


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis.:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, salvo los que yo he inventado, todo los demás pertenece a la autora, J.K.Rowling y la Warner.

**Notas:** la historia esta basada en una de mis peliculas de Disney favoritas: The Parent Tramp ( donde participa L. Lohan), aunque con ciertas modificaciones.

_Respuestas!_

**Ana**: jajaja...no te preocupes por escribir un review en cada capítulo, no es obligatorio! Igual muchas gracias por la atención!

**Hermillopis**: muchas gracias por el comentario!

**Hermi-500**: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Justamente por la escena de San Mungo es que Hermione es doctora y en cuanto a que ella es cortante... el personaje de la madre en el película es demasiado "blandito" y bueno; Hermione es más dura y rencorosa, sobre todo si se trata de Ron... Pero bueno, finalmente van a hablar!.

**

* * *

**

**Alma Gemela **

Capitulo 6 : Teoría del caos ( parte 2)

La miro con aquellos ojos azules que aún la hacían suspirar y que por todas las cosas eran terriblemente expresivos, justamente por ellos se dio cuenta en el gran asombro que sentía Ron en es instante.

-Pero que...- Hermione se sorprendió de sentir el dorso de la mano de aquel hombre recorriendo con ternura infinita su rostro.

-Ron, mi amor!- se escuchó una voz estridente sonar acompañada del rechinido de la puerta.- gracias a Dios que estas bien- y sin ningún tipo de aviso una mujer de blondos cabellos se abrazaba con fuerza al hombre.

-Ejem, Ejem- carraspeo la doctora con el ceño visiblemente ofuscado.- quien la autorizo a entrar? Además, quien es usted?

-Yo soy Sharon William, la futura señora Weasley- sonrió con satisfacción- y aquel enfermero me autorizó el ingreso.- Hermione miró incrédula hacia la puerta, para toparse con la mirada del enfermero que se veía cansado, producto seguramente de una tormenta verbal de aquella mujer. Allí afuera también aguardaba la familia de Ron. Camino segura hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacía la muchedumbre de pelirrojos que estaba allí.

-Disculpe, doctora- comenzó una voz muy maternal que conocía a la perfección- podemos ingresar?

-Si, pueden pasan- contestó, mostrándose lo más fría que pudo para pasar desapercibida- lo mantendremos en observación unas dos horas más y luego podrán llevárselo a casa...ahora si me disculpan- se retiró lo más aprisa que pudo hacía su despacho, donde para su desgracia la esperaba una muy histérica Annie (Hally).

-An?- dijo abriendo la puerta muy despacio.

-Mamá! Ya era hora!- gritó con lagrimas en sus ojos- cómo esta?

-Quién? – preguntó Hermione haciéndose la tonta.

-Pap...pues el jugador, quién más?- respondió.

-Oh, él esta bien- respondió quitándole importancia- no te preocupes, ahora en un rat...

-Quiero verlo!- chillo nerviosa.

-An, hija, él está con su familia- dijo Hermione bastante asustada.

-No importa- le dio un pequeño empujón a su madre y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación donde estaba su padre.

Todos los Weasley estaban reunidos allí, escuchando como Ron relataba su accidente. De pronto la puerta se abrió imperiosamente dejando a todos muy consternados. Hally a travesó toda la habitación hasta la cama donde estaba Ron se abrazó a él.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, papá!- dijo emocionada.

Ron esta muy sorprendido y sin habla mientras abrazaba a la niña.

-Annie!- ahora era Hermione la que entraba agitada a la habitación.

-Mamá!- saludó la verdadera Annie que estaba al lado de Molly y no abrazada a Ron.

-Annie?-preguntó Ron mirando a la niña que tenía abrazada.

-No, papá, yo soy Hally.

-Eh? No entiendo nada- confesó Ron mirando a las niñas y luego a Hermione, que parecía estar en su misma situación.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de confesarlo, no An?- preguntó Hally saliendo de los brazos de su padre y tomando la mano de su hermana.

-Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, somos compañeras de habitación- comenzó Annie- al principio nos llevábamos muy mal- Hally rió- después nos hicimos amigas y descubrimos que éramos hermanas...digamos que es algo obvio, no?.

-Luego yo tuve la brillante idea de cambiar...Annie quería conocer a papá y yo a mamá- continuó Hally.

Ron y Hermione estaban más estupefactos, al igual que toda la familia Weasley.

-No nos separaran de nuevo, no?- rogó Annie, mirando a su madre.

Hermione salió se mudez y miró a su hija, mejor dicho, a sus hijas. Sabía que no podía separarlas, los problemas que ella tenía con Ron debían ser resueltos con él y no mortificarlas a ellas, después de todo no tenían la culpa.

-No, claro que no- respondió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios para tranquilizarlas- An, es hora de ir a casa...Ron tu también puedes ir a la tuya- soltó mientras tomaba la mano de Annie.

Se dirigió con su hija hasta la puerta y fue en ese instante cuando la voz de la señora Weasley se hizo sonar.

-Hermione, quieres venir a la cena de Nochebuena a casa?- preguntó con inocencia.

Si había algo que ella sabía a la perfección, más que ninguna otra cosa en el universo, y eso era no contradecir o negar un ofrecimiento a la señora Weasley.

-Claro, allí estaremos, muchas gracias señora Weasley- respondió con voz dulce. Luego se retiraron de la habitación. Ron, por su lado, miro a su madre con reproche.

Cabe recalar que todos se había olvidado de alguien, una persona que se retorcía de celos y rabia en un rincón del cuarto: la exuberante hermosa Sharon, quien ya había encabezado su lista de personas odiadas con el nombre de _Hermione Granger_ escrito a fuego.

Al día siguiente, que correspondía en el calendario al la víspera de Navidad, Harry Potter subió al tan conocido piso superior de la Madriguera en búsqueda de su amigo, que hacía 20 minutos que debía haber bajado. Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto se encontró con un cuadro deplorable. Toda la ropa regada por el suelo y la cama. Ron estaba en frente del espejo.

-Ron...- comenzó Harry- qué es todo esto? Acaso paso un huracán por este cuarto?- preguntó alarmado.

-Estoy bien, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando las preguntas de su mejor amigo. Lucia un pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos al tono, camisa blanca y encima un suéter muy elegante color gris. Tenía el pelo ligeramente mojado, dándole un toque informal a su aspecto.

-Vaya... pues si... no sabía que te ibas a vestir tan bien para Sharon- soltó el moreno inocente.

-No es para ella...- negó rápidamente avergonzado, mientras agitaba su varita arreglando el cuarto.- sólo quiero darle una buena impresión a Hermione.

-Sigues enamorado de ella?- preguntó sin ningún tipo de rodeo, sabiendo de antemano que él lo negaría aunque fuese mentira.

-Claro que no!... acaso no te ha llegado la invitación de mi boda?- gritó exasperado.

-Que carácter- rezongó Harry mientras levantaba un par de medias.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, madre e hija llegaron en su lujoso auto. Afuera Hally las esperaba ansiosa.

-Mamá, An!- saludó desde el pórtico.

-Hola, Hal- saludaron las dos al unísono mientras se acercaban a ella.

Las tres entraron a la casa, donde el ambiente era cálido y dulce.

-An, me ayudas a terminar de poner la mesa?- invitó su hermana tomándola de la mano.

-Seguro- respondió la otra siguiéndola.

Hermione se sacó su tapado color blanco, quedando tan solo con un elegante y sobrio vestido azul de tirantes hasta la media rodilla. Siguió el mismo recorrido que sus hijas y notó un leve cambio en la cocina. Gracias al mismo hechizo que habían empleado en la carpa que utilizaron en el Mundial de Quidditch, la cocina era el triple de su tamaño para dar lugar a una enorme mesa. A pesar de este aspecto, la Madriguera seguía siendo la misma morada encantadora que Hermione recordaba con cariño. Muchos integrantes de la familia Weasley ya estaban allí. La morena quedo asombrada de la cantidad de niños que había. Sin embargo saludó a todos los presentes, en especial con Ginny y Harry con quienes se dio efusivos abrazos. Aun que debía confesarlo estaba ansiosa por ver a Ron. En efecto al cabo de unos segundos él entró.

-Mamá, crees que debería traer un poco más de leña?- preguntó entando a la cocina.

-Ron, no seas descortés- le reprochó su madre- no vas a saludar a Hermione.

El pelirrojo volteó para encontrarse con ella, que en esos momentos sujetaba a Maurice, el hijo de Fred, entre sus brazos. Quedo totalmente embobado mientras se acercaba para saludarla. Tanto Molly como sus nietas sonreían con total satisfacción.

En el momento en que los labios de Ron rozaban la mejilla tersa de Hermione, se escuchó una infamen y estridente voz.

-Buenas Noches!- era Sharon y otro hombre

* * *

Notas de la autora: debo decir que ha sido un capítulo bastante interesante. Las gemelas por fin confesaron y Ron y Hermione están muy cerca, pero deberán sacar a alguien, no? Muchas gracias por la opiniones nuevamente...

Saludos

Ekishka...


	7. Chapter 7

_Respuestas!_

**dany pruzzo**: gracias por el comentario y tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda ;)

**Ophelia Dakker**: Aquí tienes más! El capítulo 7!Muchas gracias por la opinión.

**Ana**: Me encanta que te guste mi fic:p

**Hermi-500:** Me va muy bien, gracias por preguntar...así la rubia es un dolor de cabeza, es tan inoportuna! Pero en fin, las gemelas ya harán de las suyas para deshacerse de ella ( son dos brujas terribles!). Muchas gracias por el cometario y cuídate tu también:D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alma Gemela**

Capitulo 7: El altillo

Ron se volteó tan violentamente que casi tira a Hermione y al niño. La rubia lo miraba furibunda y él sabía por qué, mejor dicho _por quien._

-Sharon- dijo nervioso

-Solo he venido a saludar y a presentarte a mi hermano, John William- le comunicó dándole lugar al hombre rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Qué tal, Ron?- saludó John- o debo decir cuñado?

-Ron esta bien- contestó rápidamente el pelirrojo estrechando su mano.- Hally, Annie no van a saludar?- preguntó, más en tono de amenaza que como una simple pregunta.

-Hola, Sharon- dijeron al unísono.

-Hola, Cruela- susurró luego Annie por lo bajo, creyendo que nadie la escucharía.

Por su parte, toda la familia reunida y sentada ignoró totalmente a los dos rubios y comenzó a comer pacíficamente. Incluso la señora Weasley se comportó lo más descortés que le fue posible.

-Sabes- le murmuró Sharon a su hermano-cuando me case con Ron... enviaré a estas enanas a Durmstrang lo más rápido que me sea posible.

-Mamá- comenzó Hally, con voz fuerte, con la inescrutable intención de que su padre la escuchara- siempre vamos a esquiar el día de Navidad, quieres venir?

-No lo sé, Hal- respondió nerviosa Hermione, notando como por primera vez en la noche la familia le prestaba atención a algo distinto a sus platos- deberías preguntárselo a tu padre- la mente de la morena se encendió al instante- tal vez convendría que Sharon fuera con ustedes, después de todo ella pronto formará parte de este embrollo y que mejor oportunidad para conocerlas a ustedes dos que un día familiar?- terminó embozando una sonrisa triunfal solo y puramente dedicada a Ron.

-Oh, no, no- dijo Sharon en tono alterado- tu eres su madre... tu tienes que ir

-Pero yo insisto- respondió Hermione en tono suave- no Ron?

-Claro...- afirmó nervioso- Sharon, mañana a las ocho salimos.

-Que bien...- gruñó la rubia- John, creo que Ma y Pa nos están esperando, no?

-Si- ambos desaparecieron con un PLOP.

Llegadas las doce de la noche y luego del brindis, Hermione y su hija salieron para subir al auto, encontrándose con una muy desagradable sorpresa.

-Oh, Dios!- chilló histérica Hermione- como he podido ser tan estúpida! Me olvide de echarle al auto un hechizo anticongelante!

En efecto, el auto parecía más un bloque de hielo que un vehículo y recién mañana con los primeros rayos de sol y algún que otro hechizo, marcharía bien.

-Pueden quedarse a dormir- sugirió Ron, sin que él mismo pudiese creer lo que estaba diciendo- dicho sea de paso, es bastante peligroso que salgan a la autopista con toda esta nieve cayendo y...

-Ok, Ron ya entendí- afirmó la morena.- gracias por preocuparte por nosotras- sonrió relajando el rostro.

Ya dentro, Hermione dormiría en el cuarto que en su momento le pertenecía a Ginny y las gemelas en el Fred y George.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, cuando Hermione daba vueltas cada vez más violentas para conciliar el sueño. No podía. Tenía a Ron a una pared de distancia y eso estaba volviéndola loca. Finalmente, corrió las mantas a un lado, tomó su abrigo y salió de allí. En corredor se encontró con un Ron en su misma situación.

-No puedes dormir?- preguntó él en susurros.

-No y por lo visto tu tampoco- recaló ella- Ron tenemos que hablar...- agregó con un hilo de voz.

El hombre solo asintió y le pidió que lo siguiera. Ambos subieron al altillo, donde desde hacía una década había sido limpiado de todo fantasma porque a Hally le daba mucho miedo los gritos que este prefería. Hermione recordó aquel lugar, sobre todo la única ventana que poseía el lugar. Más específicamente recordaba que una noche nevada como esta, pero 16 años atrás, ella y Ron se dieron el primer beso, de muchos que le sucederían a ese. La mujer se ruborizó al rememorar aquello y agradeció la oscuridad del lugar gracias a la cual él no podía ver su rostro.

- Tu dirás, Hermione- suspiró él sentándose enfrente de la ventana tal y como en el recuerdo de la mujer.

-Ron... quiero que resolvamos esto, las niñas ya se conocen, se adoran... sería terriblemente cruel separarlas, además quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer a mi otra hija- soltó todo muy segura de si y acurrucada a su lado, pero en una distancia prudencial.

-Herm... yo pienso lo mismo... pero tú...Sharon... son muchas cosas- contestó él tomando su cabeza entre las manos.

-Ron, haces unos meses me encontré de casualidad con Torrence... ella me relató lo que paso aquella noche catastrófica- confesó ella poniéndose roja nuevamente- yo me siento muy apenada por no creerte... supongo que es muy tarde, no?

Ron se quedó de piedra. " Hermione _orgullo-a-raja-tabla_ Granger" le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Se sentía apenada? Y, lo que es peor, a él se le derretía el corazón de amor por ella?

-Herm...yo...- comenzó a decir, hasta sentir sus labios pidiéndole que se callará.

-Shh... no te preocupes, ocúpate de tu nueva esposa y de conocer a Annie- le pidió ella, ya con las lagrimas al pie de cañón.

Él hombre solo atinó, mejor dicho, tomó coraje y lo hizo: la besó. Hermione solo se dejó llevar quedando a media distancia unos segundos hasta sentir las manos de Ron en su cintura sugiriéndole que se acercará.

Todo eran fuegos de artificio y magia, resumido en un beso. Hasta que Ron comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en el brazo. En efecto cuando revisó, abriendo los ojos, vio una tremenda araña. Por lo cual se separó de la mujer y comenzó a chillar. Hermione lo miró duramente mientras convertía la araña en un mísero botón. Forjando así el final de una excelente noche de postres, sidra y reconciliaciones.

A la mañana siguiente las niñas y su padre estaban listos para su viaje de esquí. Incluso Sharon parecía entusiasmada, pero en una ínfima medida.

-Disculpa, Hermione- comenzó la rubia acercándose- estás segura de que no quieres ir?

-Por supuesto que sí, ve tú Sharon, divierte- le respondió con una espléndida sonrisa.

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, fueron metiendose uno a uno en la chimenea que conectaba con el centro de esquí. Hermione, Molly y Arthur los veían marcharse.

-Pagaría una fortuna por ver a esa mujer esquiando- murmuró Molly con una sonrisa maliciosa a flor de labio.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: uf! Por fin algo interesante entre esos dos! Qué más puedo decir? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que tengan ganas de seguir leyendo!

Saludos...

Ekishka...


	8. Chapter 8

_Respuestas!_

**Ophelia Dakker**: si, ya era hora de esos dos hablaran!Aquí tienes otra dosis de fic

**Dany Pruzzo**: Pues...tengo que admitir que me tarde un poco, pero en fin...

Ah...Sharon, que persona odiada, no? Sigue leyendo que ya le dan su merecido p

**Faithfrv:** Besos para ti también!

**Fiorella**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, me esmeré lo más que pude para que se parezca a la trama de la peli...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **Alma Gemela**

Capitulo 8: Guerra de Hielo y Nieve

Los cuatro llegaron al centro de esquí ubicado en la base de las montañas cercanas a Hosgmeade. Era un lujosa construcción decorada con madera lustrada en el centro del complejo había una chimenea que aparte de proveer calor era la entrada y salida de un sinfín de magos y brujas. Las chicas se mostraban muy entusiasmadas por el lugar pero más que nada por comenzar a enloquecer a Sharon. Aprovechando que Ron se había marchado a la recepción para chequear las reservaciones, las niñas ejecutaron su primera jugarreta.

-Podemos ir a tomar cocoa caliente, mamá?- preguntó inocentemente Hally.

-Oh, pues no sé... deberíamos esperar a su padre- respondió ella, quien se sentía terriblemente nerviosa por tener que cuidar de esas dos niñas.

-Esta bien, esperaremos, mamá- afirmó Annie, enfatizando la última palabra.

-Oiga... no creo que este bien que me llamen mamá...digo su madre podría enojarse y todo eso, prefiero que me diga Sharon- sugirió la mujer más nerviosa que antes.

-Lo que tu digas, mamá... quiero decir Sharon- respondió Hally, siseando la S de Sharon.

-Están listas?- preguntó Ron acercándose al grupo- Bien, nuestras habitaciones son la 102 y 103- agregó viendo las llaves que tenía en la mano- vamos?- preguntó tomando las maletas.

-Claro!- chillaron las gemelas mientras se echaban a correr por el hall central

-Hey! No corran!- las retó su padre, quien fue ignorado.- Dios, son terribles- murmuró mientras caminaba con Sharon por el corredor viéndolas correr.

-100...101...102! Es aquí, papá!- indicó Annie.

-Pst...An, ven mira esto- la llamó Hally que estaba mirando por una ventana.

-Qué hay?- preguntó su hermana, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Un lago- respondió sencillamente la otra- cuan helada estará el agua?- preguntó con malicia.

-Lo suficiente para que los gritos de Sharon se escuchen hasta Indochina- recalcó Annie entre susurros.

Una vez organizados en las habitaciones, se dispusieron a ir a la nieve. Allí, lo que comenzó con una inocente bola de nieve terminó en una guerra descomunal en la que Ron debió aplicarle varios hechizos a Sharon para que salga de la casi hipotermia.

-Papi...vamos a esquiar, si?- rogó Annie, haciendo pucheros, interrumpiendo el abrazo que él le estaba dando a su futura esposa, quien miro torvamente a la niña.

-Bien, vamos- suspiró él- estas bien, Sharon? O prefieres quedarte?

-No, iré, cielo- respondió la rubia, besándolo en los labios. Ante esto las niñas pusieron su peor cara, incluso Hally simuló tener arcadas.

Los cuarto subieron a la zona de esquí. Cuando comenzaron a descender, Ron guiaba al pelotón, seguido de Hally, Annie y Sharon, esta última bastante aterrada.

-A la izquierda!- le indicó Ron a Hally y Annie.

-A la derecha!- le dijo Hally a Sharon que venía un poco atrasada. Esta al escuchar la indicación hizo caso omiso y viró, internándose en el bosque.

Luego de una hora, Ron y otros hombres encontraron a Sharon trepada a un árbol.

-Sharon, por Dios, qué haces ahí arriba? Llevo una hora buscándote!- reprochó Ron, extendiendo los brazos para tomarla entre ellos.

-Es que me dijeron que había osos- devora-humanos en este bosque- respondió ella tímidamente.

Ron se echó a reír y la miró incrédulo.

-quien te dijo eso?- preguntó finalmente, depositándola en la nieve.

-Ellas- respondió mirando a la niñas con los ojos inundados en odio.

Ron las miró y ellas solamente se limitaron a poner cara de total y pura inocencia.

-Chicas...- rezongó él- déjenla en paz.

Por la noche, cuando todos se fueron a dormir, las niñas pusieron en marcha su plan maquiavélico. Sacaron una cubeta llena de agua del lago, mezclada con abundante nieve, y se inmiscuyeron en la habitación de Ron y Sharon. Ellas sabían que su padre dormía como un tronco y que nada lo despertaría. Por lo que, trapadas a una silla, colocaron la cubeta encima de la puerta, en el ángulo que se forma cuando la misma está semiabierta. Ambas salieron con cuidado y se introdujeron en su propia habitación. Indudablemente, el ingreso repentino de luz y frío hizo que la rubia se despertará y en su estado de somnolencia tratará de cerrar la puerta, recibiendo de lleno la cubeta en la cabeza, bañándola en agua helado.

Sus gritos histéricos despertaron a todos en el lugar, incluso a Ron.

-Oh, por Dios...- susurró él.

Las hermanas, con la expresión más angelical que pudieron lograr, se asomaron en la habitación. Sharon las miro furiosa y se acercó a Ron, mojándolo todo a su paso.

-Escucha, amigo! Cuando nos casemos me encargaré de enviar a ese par al la escuela más horrenda que halla!- tomó un poco de aire y miro con mayor furia la cara de asombro del pelirrojo- son yo o ese par? Tienes dos segundos!- increpó ella.

Ron pasó de la cara furiosa de Sharon a la de preocupación de sus hijas. Sonrió y simplemente dijo:

-Ese par.

-Qué!- gritó la mujer agitando los brazos con indignación.

-Lo que oyes, elijo a ese par...

Hermione se despertó con la fresca y se preparó para seguir disfrutando las mini vacaciones en la casa de los Weasley, propiciada por Molly. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando bajó a desayunar y vio como ingresaban por la chimenea sus hijas y Ron.

-Tan pronto volvieron?- preguntó ella mirando a las niñas mientras ellas pasaban en dirección a los cuartos de arriba.

-Le jugamos un par de bromas inocentes a Sharon...- comenzó a decir Hally

-Y estamos castigadas hasta que nos graduemos de Hogwarts!- finalizó Annie subiendo con dificultad su maleta.

-Son terribles!- afirmó Ron derrumbándose en el sofá.

-Donde está Sharon?- preguntó la castaña, sentándose con él.

-Me dejó... incluso me arrojó esto a la cara-respondió él, sacando de su bolsillo un anillo de compromiso.

-Oh, Ron, cuanto lo siento! Yo no debía sugerir esto...- se disculpó ella.

-Oh, vamos, Herm, lo hiciste concientemente- sonrió él, relajándola.

De pronto se escuchó un POF en la chimenea y una voz gruesa que decía:

-Buenos Días!

Al ver de quien se trataba, el pelirrojo solo atinó fruncir el ceño. Hermione, sin embargo, se levantó como un resorte del asiento.

-Viktor, que sorpresa!- saludó ella.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: perdón por la tardanza! tuve examenes que me volvieron loca! En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia que está llegando a sus puntos culminantes!

Saludos...

Ekishka


	9. Chapter 9

_Respuestas!_

**giuly**: ya sé que no aparece ningún novio o amigo de la madre, salvo el mayordomo pero en este cap. entenderás que hace Viktor ahí. Gracias por el comentario y me alegro que te haya parecido gracioso.

**Ana**: De mis exámenes mejor ni hablar ¬¬...Si, fue una suerte haber sacado a Sharon del medio p!

**Cervatilla**: Viktor siempre es inoportuno, hasta en el libro ! En cuanto a Ron, ya te darás cuenta en este cap lo que hará! Jeje Gracias por el comentario! Esas notas ¬¬U

**Faithfrv**: si, sale uno y entra otro! D

**Ophelia Dakker**: pobre corazoncito el tuyo! Espero que aguante para este capitulo! Jeje D

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Alma Gemela**

Capitulo 9: La fiesta de Año Nuevo

La expresión de Ron sólo era comparable a la de un toro embravecido esperando al torero, pero seguía allí, sentado en el sofá masticando maldiciones hacia el jugador búlgaro. Este rodó una mirada por todo el cuarto, le dedico una mirada de total desprecio al pelirrojo y volvió a centrarse en el mirada café de Hermione, quien casi no articulaba palabra.

-Qué haces aquí?- logró preguntar con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

-Pues... fui a tu casa y tu madrrre me dijo que estabas aquí- respondió muy suelto, pero sin lograr dominar su pronunciación de la R.- Debo decirte que me parrecio muy extraño.

-Oh!...bueno...- nuevamente las palabras concretas no acudían a su mente.

Annie salió de la habitación tan aprisa que se llevó puesta a su hermana que estaba entrando en la misma. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, seguida por Hally.

-Tío Víctor!- exclamó con jubilo la niña.

-Annie, que alegría verte!- saludó el hombre estrechándola.

Hally miraba muy entusiasmada la escena.

-Bueno, verás Víctor...ella es Hally, la gemela de Annie- acotó tímidamente Hermione, posando sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

-Así que tu errres Hally- exclamó el búlgaro, mirando a la niña que era exactamente igual a la que tenía al lado- encantado de conocerte- dijo besando la mano de ella.

Ron, quien había permanecido expectante de todo, se levantó y echando un bufido se fue a la cocina.

-Les he traído algunos regalos- mencionó Víctor- el problema es que no sabía que estarían aquí y...- se sonrojó un poco- no tengo nada que darle a Hally

-No es problema- dijo ella contenta, saliendo del living en dirección a su cuarto. A los pocos minutos regresó con una foto de la selección de Bulgaria- le importaría firmarla?

-Clarro que no- respondió él, tomando la pluma y la foto. Desde la cocina se escuchó otro bufido y más maldiciones, por lo que las niñas no pudieron contener una pequeña risita

Para la hora del medio día todos estaban sentados a la mesa, disfrutando de las comidas de Molly, hasta que Annie tuvo una gran idea y la comento, sobretodo para cortar el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-Mamá, podemos hacer una fiesta en casa?- preguntó ella con inocencia.

-Una fiesta?...Ya pasó su cumpleaños- recordó la madre, mirando con desconcierto a su hija.

-No, no... una de año Nuevo, como en Boston- pidió la niña.

-Pues... no sé.

-Por favor, si?- insistió con su mejor cara de cachorrito.

-Está bien, a quienes vas a invitar?- preguntó Hermione, imaginando un pequeña reunión.

-A todos- afirmó triunfal.

-A todos?- esta vez la voz denotó sorpresa y terror.

-Sip, a todos- recalcó las últimas dos palabras.

Si para Annie el significado de una reunión pequeña era invitar cerca de 40 personas, entonces nadie querría imaginar lo que sería una gran celebración según ella. Para el 31 por la tarde la casa estaba lista, menos Hermione que aún no se había duchado ni preparado.

-Vamos, mamá- pidió Hally- debes a listarte ya, los invitados están por llegar.

Sin responder la mujer subió a su habitación y no volvió a aparecer.

Eran ya las 9.30 y la casa estaba casi repleta, los niños correteaban por el living, que había sido despojado de algunos muebles y en su lugar se colocaron mesas elegantemente decoradas repletas de comida, de las cuales la gente picaba.

Ron se había apoderado de un vaso de vino y miraba a su alrededor. Por lado estaban Harry charlando con algunos de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, más allá las muchachas, en un costado algunos Aurores y otros personajes del Ministerio, entre ellos los Malfoy, del cual su hijo charlaba amenamente con sus hijas. Ron frunció el ceño ante esto último. De pronto un voz se impuso por sobre todas, la de Harry.

-Hey! Por fin aparece la anfitriona de la noche.-en efecto, Hermione baja tranquilamente por las escaleras que desembocan en el living donde tenia lugar la fiesta. Iba vestida con un fino vestido azul marino y delicadas joyas de plata. El pelirrojo quedo absorto por unos segundos viéndola descender uno a uno los escalones, sin ningún apuro. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, caminó hacía ella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Víctor se le había adelantado y la había tomado por el brazo, enlazándola con él; ella, por su parte, asintió gustosa. Y allí estaba Ron, como casi 20 años atrás, sintiéndose el más estúpido del Universo.

La música sonaba y la noche avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Todas las parejas bailaban algunas canciones lentas, mientras Ron aguardaba rezagado contra una pared.

-Herrmione, necesito hablarr contigo- le susurró Víctor al oído mientras bailaban.

-Claro, vamos al jardín interno- sugirió ella, soltándose de sus brazos, que para ese momento la sofocaban; invitándolo a seguirla.

Una vez allí, admiraron como unos rayos traviesos de luz de luna atravesaban los ventanales por entre los copos de nieve. Hermione miró a Víctor, quien le devolvió una mirada extraña.

-Herrmione... nosotros somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, verdad?- comenzó él.

-Si...

-Yo...pues...como decirlo...estoy enamorado de ti- confesó él con voz expectante.

-Viktor...- susurró la mujer- yo... tu...nosotros...- no pudo continuar porque aquel hombre había ya atrapado sus labios entre los suyos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella reacción, separándose bruscamente.- Víctor!- chilló y su voz resonó en toda la habitación- yo me siento halaga de que tengas esos sentimientos hacia mi pero me temo que no siento lo mismo, yo te quiero mucho pero...

-Pero qué?- preguntó agresivamente- yo podría ser un excelente padre para tu hija! Ni hablar de buen esposo que sería... Hermy, dame una oportunidad, por favor- rogó él, poniéndose de rodillas ante ella y abrazándola por la cintura.

-Viktor...- dijo con un hilo de voz- Ron!- gritó.

El pelirrojo estaba allí, con su mirada azul crepitando en furia. Miró el cuadro y trató de poner un cara neutral, pero solo logro una mueca de repulsión. Víctor se levantó casi de un salto y se puso en el camino de los dos. Observó a Hermione, mirando preocupada a Ron y luego a este con su mueca de asco. Entonces lo comprendió todo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando llegó a esta Ron lo tomó del brazo.

-Sólo voy a decirte una cosa: Annie tiene padre y ese soy yo, idiota- escupió enardecido el pelirrojo.

Víctor se soltó con fuerza, haciendo que Ron se tambaleará un poco. Lo miró de arriba abajo y prosiguió su camino.

-Viktor!- lo llamó Hermione, pasando por al lado de Ron, dedicándole un mirada de furia. Cuando finalmente lo detuvo, en medio de la cocina, lo giró para que la viera.

-Hermione, está bien, no te preocupes por mi- dijo él suavemente- no sé como lo hace, pero hace.

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé como hace ese pelirrojo para enamórate tanto- respondió él. Esta vez ella no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó completamente- lo ves?- y, sin rudeza, retiró la mano de Hermione de su brazo.

Eran pasadas las 11.30, cuando el búlgaro desapareció por la chimenea. Ella entonces decidió irse a su cuarto y comenzó a subir furiosa y pesadamente las escaleras. Tan solo logró subir 2 escalones, cuando Ron la detuve.

-Oye, espera- dijo él- lo siento.

-Uf! Como si de verdad lo sintieras, Ron- respondió ella, subiendo algunos escalones más.

-Ya son casi las 12!- dijo una voz- que empiece el conteo!- comenzó, además, a sonar un linda canción acompañando el momento.

**Oh, oh, Ooh, oh, oh, yeh  
Hm, Hm, hm, hm, hm  
This will be an everlasting love  
This will be the one I've waited for  
This will be the first time anyone has loved me **

-Deberás lamento haber arruinado tu noche!- confesó él siguiéndola- pero dime algo... por qué lo rechazaste? Era un buen partido para ti.

_10  
9_

_8_

-Porqué sólo lo veo como un amigo, es todo- respondió con los dientes apretados, volteándose y luego subiendo unos escalones más. Seguida siempre por él.

**Oh, oh, oh  
I'm so glad you found me in time  
And I'm so glad that you've rectified my mind  
This will be an everlasting love on me  
Oh, oh  
**

-Solo cómo un amigo, eh?- preguntó malicioso- y a mi?- agregó atrevido.

**-**Ron...- rezongó ella, deteniéndose y girando- yo...

_7_**  
**_6_

_5_

-Vamos, vamos- insistió él alzando la mirada, para encontrarse con la de ella- sé que estás enamorada de mi- afirmó orgulloso.

**Loving you is some kind of wonderful  
Because you show me just how much you care  
You've given me the thrill of a lifetime  
And made me believe you've got more thrills to spare, oh  
This will be an everlasting love, oh yes it will now  
You've brought a lot of sunshine into my life  
You've filled me with happiness I never knew  
You gave me more joy than I ever dreamed of  
And no one, no one can take the place of you, ooh  
This will be, you and me, yes-sir-ee, eternally  
Hugging and squeezing and kissing and pleasing  
Together, forever, through rain or whatever  
**

-Qué!- chilló, sonrojada- cómo se te ocurre?- se dio media vuelta y subió lo suficiente como para detenerse en el descanso, del cual uno podía admirar toda la sala repleta de gente. Definitivamente no sabía mentir.

-Lo sé... y quiero que sepas que yo también estoy enamorado de ti- soltó tranquilamente, deteniéndose en el escalón anterior al descanso, quedando más abajo de ella.

_4_

_3_

_2_

Ella frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta.

-No eres consciente de lo estas diciendo, verdad? Cómo dices algo así? Hasta hace unos días te ibas a casa con otra mujer!- le gritó, pero él ni siquiera cambió la expresión.

**Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh, you and me  
So long as I'm living, true love I'll be giving  
To you I'll be serving cuz you're so deserving  
Hey, you're so deserving, you're so deserving  
**

-Hermione, hasta hace unos días no sabía muchísimas cosas- razonó él- Herm... quiero algo pedirte algo.

-Que quieres!- estaba histérica y al borde de las lagrimas.

-Quiero que te casase conmigo- pidió, más bien exigió, él.

_1!**  
**_-Feliz Año Nuevo!- la sala estalló en gritos, aplausos y el tintineo de las copas decoró sonoramente el lugar.

**Yeh, yeh, yeh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Love, love, love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love  
From now on, from now on, yeh  
From now on, from now on, yeh**

-Ron...- suspiró algo más calma.

-Por favor!- rogó- Sino lo haces me arrojaré de esta escalera- bromeó él, sonriendo.

-Si, si lo haré- respondió ella sonriendo, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. Ron no tardo en besarla.

Fin...

¿El Fin? No!

Se casaron en un bonita ceremonia, bajo el sol del varano en las afueras de Hogwarts. Su luna de miel consistió en un crucero por el caribe, como siempre lo habían soñado. Luego Annie y su madre se mudaron a la casa de Ron y Hally. Pero las sorpresas para esta familia nunca terminan.

Una mañana, cercana a Noviembre, Ron estaba placidamente acostado leyendo la sección deportiva del profeta, era sábado y faltaban algunos minutos para que sea una hora respetable para despertarse. Para su sorpresa y regocijo, Hermione traía consigo una gran bandeja de desayuno. Solían disfrutar ese tipo de cuestiones, dado que las niñas estaban cursando ya su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Ron comenzó a untar una tostada cuando vio algo que no correspondía en aquella bandeja, su esposa lo miraba misteriosa y fijamente, sentada casi a los pies de la cama. Él tomó en su mano lo que parecían dos mediecitas o escarpines y la miró asombrado.

-Vaya! Aprendiste a tejer bien!- dijo con júbilo mirando aquellas cositas en su mano- pero deberían ser más grandes, no? O ya sé son para los elfos, no? Sigues con la P.E.D.D.O?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, cuando su esposo quería ganarse el premio al "Idiota del Año" realmente lo lograba.

-No, Ronnie- tratando de poner el tono más dulce que pudo- estoy embarazada- agregó con naturalidad.

-Eh!...En serio?- al ver que ella asentía, apartó todo a un costado para abrazarla.- Hermy! Te amo tanto!- dijo besándola.

_Ahora si: Fin!_

* * *

Notas de la Autora: el final! Debo decir que ha sido el capítulo más largo de toda la historia y como verán deformé el final de la película, me pareció que hacía sería un poco más interesante. La canción, si no me equivoco, es con la que termina la película y se llama_: This will be_ de Natalie Cole.el final! Debo decir que ha sido el capítulo más largo de toda la historia y como verán deformé el final de la película, me pareció que hacía sería un poco más interesante. La canción, si no me equivoco, es con la que termina la película y se llama de Natalie Cole. 

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo en escribirlo, pese a las demoras, y que nos encontremos en algún fic futuro ( tengo algunos en puerta).

Muchas Gracias por el apoyo!

Ekishka...

_**  
**_


End file.
